Kapinoy Network IBC-13 Host Christmas Party To Announce Their New Shows For 2016
December 6, 2015 IBC-13 HOSTED a Christmas lunch for the press at the Sofitel Philippine Plaza in Pasay. The affair was hosted by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, and it also served as a presscon for them as Wilma Galvante, the new entertainment head of IBC-13 and introduce Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. as the owner and producer of Secarats for IVC-13 in 2016. A teaser trailer showing their offerings for the new year was also shown. Tearjerkers night after night, variety shows and putting old faces and fresh talents. According to Wilma, IBC-13 focus on sports, drama and light viewing fare has already won a loyal following. Among the new shows of IBC-13 under Secarats they introduce: Glory Jane starring Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao; Roberta, the TV remake of Mars Ravelo to topbill Carleen Sky Aclan; Hulog ng Langit starring Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson and Aries Ace Espanola; and Bida Best 2016, a reality show discovering for talents in a singer, dancer and model with Miguel Aguila, Justin Ward, Alyssa Angeles, Renz Aytona and Erika Mae Salas as the judges. Aside from this, it also includes My Princess starring Michelle Vito and Bret Jackson, Syrena starring Sofia Andres as a mermaid tale Syrena, Cash Cab Philippines hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Captain Barbell, the TV remake of Mars Ravelo classic and featuring Dominic Roque, Magic Kamison starring Janella Salvador and Marlo Mortel, Gaano Kadalas Ang Minsan topbilled by Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Jericho Rosales and Andi Eigenmann; and Little Superstar, a reality show searching for kiddie superstar hosted by Janella Salvador with Jeffrey Hidalgo, Jaya and Bryan Termulo as the judges. Some IBC-13 shows that will still be seen next year include APO Tanghali Na!, Showbiz Unlimited, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, T.O.D.A.S., Hey it's Fans Day!, Forever Barkada, phenomenal game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, Viva-produced Born to be a Superstar and Dingdong n' Lani. Current IBC contract stars who are in the new fantasy series include Janella Salvador and Dominic Roque as well as Viva stars Anja Aguilar and Bret Jackson, while the business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo says that although they will be using their own Secarats stars, resident stars of IBC-13, including Superstar Circle discoveries, will continue to be part of the new shows. The fact that Secarats is now very much in the picture is obvious in the teaser trailer, which was narrated by Cherryz Mendoza, a Secarats talent and recording artist. Beyond entertainment, the network has also boosted its News and Public Service component with the 2016 Presidential elections just around the corner as it also launching Hatol ng Bayan campaign (Media ng Bayan: PTV-4, IBC-13, 9TV, IBC News Network, CNN Philippines and Radyo ng Bayan) that aims to bring the widest and deepest multi-screen coverage of what they call the millennial elections. Of course, some writers are questioning the roster of shows this early. Someone even quipped they hoped that the TV version of Roberta will be as successful as the earlier movie version, which is old blockbusters at the box office such as Tessie Agana (1951), the late Julie Vega (1996) and Melisse "Mumay" Santiago. They also pray that Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell will be as big a hit in the ratings as GMA’s earlier and 2011 version starring Richard Gutierrez. 'IBC's Primetime Princess' *Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland, Janella: A Teen Princess) *Sue Ramirez (5 Girls and Daddy, Fall In Love With Me,'' I Will Be Here'') *Cherryz Mendoza (Only Me and You, Glory Jane) *Sofia Andres (My Family Xyriel, Janella: A Teen Princess, Syrena) *Michelle Vito (Princess Charm, My Princess)